1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of electrochemical cells and batteries used to convert chemical energy into electrical energy and having means for providing relative motion between an electrode and an electrolyte—including means for rotating an electrode (U.S. Class 429/67-69, Int. Class H01M), to achieve accelerated chemical reaction rates promoted by Taylor Vortex Flows (TVF) and Circular Couette Flows (CCF).
2. Description of Related Art
Electrochemical cells and batteries (e.g., stacks, piles) have been studied for two-hundred years with objectives of increasing energy density (e.g. Joules/cm3, Joules/kg), power density (e.g. Watts/cm3, Watts/kg), charge-discharge rate (Amperes/second), terminal voltage, functional operating temperature range and the like. Most improvements in battery technology have been achieved by incremental advances in material selection and fabrication. While these improvements have been important, most of today's cells and batteries structurally resemble the Voltaic Pile of 1800 that comprised a stationary anode separated from a stationary cathode by an electrolyte.
Electrochemists have long understood that battery performance would be improved by causing electrolyte to flow between electrodes. The objectives were either to a) accelerate movement of ions between electrodes, b) prevent formation of metallic dendrites on electrodes that could short-circuit cells, and c) prevent or control flooding of electrodes by electrolytes. Some prior art cells or batteries included moving electrodes (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,624 to Sarbacher et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,498 to Tamminen and U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,585 to Tamminen) to induce electrolyte flows. However, there is no evidence that any of these cells or batteries is capable of discharging at a rate in excess of 1 ampere/cm2 of electrode surface for an extended period.